infinicrawlfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates 2019
Winter/Holiday Update 2019 Zones: * New Winter Wonderland zone, only appears from December 11th to January 1st. Has winter/holiday themed enemies and areas. * New zone effect: Freezing, which increases each scene. Once it surpasses your level, you will start taking damage with each action. Each level of Freezing gives you a 2% chance (max of 50%) to become frozen and unable to act for 1 turn. * Some winter wonderland enemies will appear in other zones during the event. Items * New zone-specific item: Snowball, can throw it at enemies to freeze them, has a higher than average spawn rate. Enchantments * new zone-specific enchantment: Frost, can cause enemies to become frozen and miss their turn. Achievements Added achievements! There are a lot. Most of them are infinite, as in they have multiple levels, and will go on forever as long as you keep making progress. A few are limited. Each achievement is worth a certain amount of achievement points (most are worth 1 for each level, others have increased point multipliers if they are more difficult or rare, or they have limited number of levels). Each achievement point gives you 1% extra health, max damage and gold loot. Earned achievements can be found on the new Achievements tab. Tweaks * Made the shop tab appear next to the event tab instead of replacing it. Added scrolling buttons on either side of both tab menus because there are too many to fit now. Screen reader users will not see the scrolling buttons, because they can see all the tabs anyway and don't need them. * Magic Berries will now totally cure poison and curse status instead of reducing their duration. Additionally, while the well-fed buff is active, it will block the curse or poison effect, reducing the well fed duration by 1. Flavor Update 2019 Published December 11th, 2019. Zones: * New Pyramid zone, faster zone effect ramp than other areas, but can spawn all theme-specific items * New zone effect: Cursed enemies, chance to cause cursed status with each hit Items * New rare Theme-Specific drops (starting at scene 100): ** Strange Mushroom: found in caves, eat it to grow spikes ** Holy Water: found in temples, throw it on enemies for big damage, and an xp bonus if they die from it ** Noble Jewel: found in castles, sells for extra gold, but if you prestige with it in your inventory, you get extra an gem bonus ** Clay Urn: found in crypts, open it to get extra gold and gems but take on a curse, or put it back where you got it for a temporary luck boost ** Puzzle Box: found in labyrinths, solving takes time/energy, but grants a bunch of xp (level 10 or higher box always grants a level) when solved ** Ankh: found in pyramids, keep it in your inventory and it will auto resurrect you if you die. Enchantments * New Theme-Specific enchantments (starting at scene 50): ** Retribution: Drops in Caves, causes enemies to take damage based on your block rating when they attack you ** Healing: Drops in Temples, you heal every time to do an action out of combat (explore, search, etc.) ** Protection: Drops in Castles, increased armor value ** Leech: Drops in Crypts, you heal back a portion of the damage you deal out ** Chaos: Drops in Labyrinths, your attacks cause the enemies to become confused, giving them a chance to miss ** Looting: Drops in Pyramids, you get increased gold and gems, and have a higher chance for rare items to drop Flavor * Added a bunch of traps with different effects instead of just the generic trap dealing x damage. * Tons of random names and event descriptions updated and added * More theme-specific enemy names and elite enemy titles * Previous Holy Water effect was changed to Lucky Penny, now Holy Water is a rare temple-specific drop Item Management * Added sell/drop all gear/items buttons that will sell or drop all consumables or equipable items. * Added the ability to swap gear out to make inventory management easier. * Item spawns are now weighted so that I can control how often each item spawns. Tweaks * Slightly increased the amount of gold given out and slowed down the cost ramp of prestige items. * Slowed down the damage ramp after spending a long time on the same prestige, damage ramp is now modified by difficulty as well * Damage is now rolled at random between a range. * Fire bonus now adds a percentage to your max damage in addition to adding its value to your max damage. ie 10 fire bonus = +10% max damage + 10 max damage. * Earth bonus now adds a percentage to your total health in addition to adding its value to your health. ie 10 earth bonus = +10% health + 10 health. * Water bonus now adds a percentage to your potion healing in addition to adding its value. ie 10 water bonus = +10% healing + 10 healing. * Critical hits were also added that deal double damage. Your chance to crit is based on your fire bonus, luck bonus and offhand weapon damage. * Made a few accessibility tweaks and fixed a few bugs Accessibility Update 2019 Published incrementally throughout November and December of 2019. Made a lot of changes to make it easier for visually impaired users to play using screen readers and did a few update at the request of some users. * Changes the stat blocks to be rendered in plain text instead of text boxes (though they still visually appear to be text boxes) * Update the inspect button to allow getting stats from weapons and armor * Added the ability to export/import game save on the front screen. Before starting a new game you can now paste in a game save from a different device. * Added aria regions and roles to many of the elements. * Added a ton of new enemies, as well as enemies that are unique to different zones * Added a button to reload the event log so that screen readers will reread the events (only visible to screen readers) * Converted top tabs to level 2 headings, middle tabs to level 3 headings and stat blocks to level 4 headings. Screen reader users can now cycle through them with the number keys (In NVDA anway) * Added accesskeys for quick access to commonly used functions. I plan on making a way to customize these later. Access keys, for now: * 1/2/3/4 - access the stat/traits/prestige/heirloom tabs * q/w/e - access the pack/event/gear tabs (w also accesses the shop tab when in merchant mode) * ] - explore * [ - fight * " - search * p - potion * ; - food * o - run * ? - inspect * z - dismiss merchant * < - reload event log